The Girl
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: MikotoxReaderxHOMRA You decided against joining HOMRA during your high school years, leaving your small dwindling friendship and unsure feelings in the wind. Now 22, the past is being thrown back in your face after the death of Tatara Tosuka hits a home run. Special things can happen to the least expected even in the worst situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Mikoto Suoh_

The badass red headed King who didn't give a damn about anything. If he did he never showed it.

He wasn't very bright, he lacked social skills, and the saddest of all, he never smiled.

You were only two years younger than him. The two of you both went to the same school back in the day. If it weren't for Totsuka you probably wouldn't even be dealing with HOMRA.

You were a good moral person who never looked for trouble. Although you did lack sympathy, you were generally a blunt person, which sometimes could be taken the wrong way.

_"(Y/N), why don't you join HOMRA?"_

That question had been burning through your mind since your twentieth birthday.

You were not particularly popular due to your lack of social skills. The only people who had shown up for your birthday was mainly the HOMRA gang and two of your closest friends.

Sure, you had a fine time catching up with everyone. You briefly introduced your friends to the small group. Your friends, in return, were shocked that you had such a diverse past. But you just shrugged it off and labeled the friendship as more of a mutual feeling amongst each person.

"That's just like (Y/N) to make friendship more complicated than it needs to be!"

Maybe it was the truth, you made things complicated. But a friendship with HOMRA, no less Mikoto, was far from picture perfect.

Now you were twenty-two, an average citizen of modern day Japan. You had a stable job as a chef, a nice small apartment, and an average life. You were just returning from the market with bags of various food products for dinner.

While chopping up some onions you peeked over at your tv. To your surprise the new station was broadcasting a report on HOMRA.

"The infamous HOMRA gang seems to be having little to no activity on the streets. Thanks to Scepter 4's quick responses..."

You smirked and began twirling the rice on the stove after adding the chopped onions. They really can't find anything better than to pick on HOMRA, you thought with a smirk.

Although you had no ties with the group any more than being an old high school acquaintance, you were rather protective over the group. Especially one red head in particular.

After finishing your meal you took a shower and headed to bed. Cuddling under your comforter and shutting your eyelids you slowly drifted into a dark slumber. Yet a red spark kept plucking you out of the dark. As the spark grew brighter and bigger you could almost feel the heat. You could feel the flames warmth linger on your skin, warming you until you felt uncomfortably sweaty, yet you couldn't bring your mind to obey your body. You stayed this way until the flame became to much to bear, the red burned into your eyelids forcing you to open them with a gasp.

"What... Was that about?" You sat up clinching and unclinching your sweaty palms in disbelief.

You slid out of your bed and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. After taking a long gulp and wiping your mouth with the sleeve of your night shirt you walked over to the glass sliding doors of your balcony. You have it a little push and then was greeted by a gush of welcomed wind.

The night time scene of the modern city was buzzing. Happy cheers and laughs rung from bellow, the lines of buildings glittered their twinkling lights; one building caught your eye. The red building stuck out from the usual blue hue that radiated from the city.

_HOMRA _

**A/N: So I'm in love with this anime now.. When I find A new anime I get all obsessed because it's very hard to find an anime that I really like that's not stupid and too dramatic. I wasn't sure if I wanted to start with an OC story or reader insert for my first K fanfic.**

**I have some good ideas for this story with several twist, but I'm not all to familiar with the K fandom and what everyone likes, since this ****_is_**** a reader insert its all about the reader. **

**_So please review and voice your opinions to give me more of an idea of what you want in the story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was the same as always, you went for a short fifteen minute jog on the treadmill, made breakfast, and got yourself ready for the day.

Snapping the buttons to your shirt, you looked into the full length mirror that hung on your bedroom wall. Clearly something had changed in your demeanor since that dream last night.

I feel... More energetic than usual. People usually forget their dreams after twenty minutes, yet every time I close my eyes I can see the flame clear as day. I can almost touch it! Maybe it's a sign.. You thought dreamily.

You waved a way the idea, clearing your mind. You weren't one for believing in supernatural occurrences, and this dream had no significance of any kind other than a red flame. But the less logical side of you wanted to believe that it was more than just a flame.

I'm over thinking this dream thing. It's exactly what it is. A dream. Nothing more nothing less, no reason to give it more thought than nessisary, you thought while locking the door to your apartment.

You headed towards work shifting throughout the sea of people. Usually, on days like today you would wear the similar glazed over zombie look just like everyone else, but your mind was more alert, your usual one path mind was now jumping a million different directions. It wasn't a spastic sort of alertness, more like an acute awareness of your surroundings.

You paused at your usual train stop waiting for your ride to work, when sudden vibrations in your pocket made you jump. A text message was sent from your boss asking you to pick up a few ingredients that were missing from the kitchen's pantry. You closed your phone with a sigh and started walking towards the local city market.

It took half of your morning to get everything for work. You walked down the sidewalk with several bags in hand, you were working up some nice muscles lugging around grocery bags like this all of the time.

You mentally sighed, I really don't have anything better to do today. It's too late for me to go into work.. Maybe after dropping the ingredients off I can stop by HOMRA.. You shook your head trying to banish that outlandish thought.

There was no reason to stop by there, you merely would have wandered into the bar for no particular reason. Then what? Izumo and Tatara would bring up old memories just for the fun of it? Mikoto would probably be asleep, or eating. Stuff like that never piqued His interest.

It annoyed and amazed you at the same time. You had seen it many times before when you would hang out with him and the other two. Whenever a problem arose he would show little to no emotion about whatever was going on. Or maybe that was just a one sided judgment of the red head, although lacking expression on the exterior you could remember Mikoto applying physical force to what he thought was right, whether it was revenge or protection it was all the same justification to him. The way someone who acts so simple could be so complex never seized to confuse you.

As of now you couldn't really make that judgement since you haven't seen him, or the rest of HOMRA since your twentieth birthday. But you highly doubted he had changed since then.

You stopped at a bench to give your cramping hands a break. Leaning back on the bench closing your eyes.

Memories were something you were not fond of, however you have found yourself looking back on your past life more than you liked. The past wasn't enjoyable nor was it bad, in all honesty you don't even understand the past.

How can just three people change my life? I had no reason being friends with, and I still don't... Yet, my feelings towards them hasn't changed at all, you thought to yourself.

You remember high school like it was yesterday. You were an average student with good grades, a practically spotless reputation. You haven't changed much since then, you might have grown and slimmed down, but you still had the same (e/c) eyes and (h/c), the same facial features but everything fit better an weren't as awkward looking. You were the cute studious type, and you still were.

The three boys all had shaggy hair, but your favorite was Mikoto's. You liked the red, and how it fit him. To you, he was cute. But nothing more, you wouldn't allow yourself to think that way.

Tatara Totsuka was your age. You had the same room as him, you could remember he was always smiling. A lot of girls liked him, you thought he was a nice person, and as nice of person he was he always seemed to distance himself from everyone. Not to an uncomfortable point where everyone would notice, but you did. Whenever he was invited to go places or do things, most of the time he would decline.

_"Did you hear? Totsuka wants to join HOMRA! You know that red head guy who's super strong and scary? Ya he wants to work for him!"_

_"No way, really? Isn't that dangerous? I don't really see Totsuka being in that sort of group."_

For once you actually agreed with the students of your school. Tatara was way to fragile and kind to be in that kind of position. But later on it turned out that he was accepted, and you wanted to know why so you confronted him about it.

_"Totsuka-san, why did you join HOMRA? Isn't being with putting your own life in jeopardy?"_

_The male seemed a but puzzled for a moment, but then replied, "I've always had great admiration for people who stand up for the weak, and it's something I've always wanted to be apart of although I can't do much."_

_"So you're fine with rumors and lies being said about you, and being ridiculed for being in HOMRA?"_

_"Hm.. Ya, because I know that Mikotosan and Izumosan are nice people. They even came to visit me at the hospital when I got beat up!"_

_You were silent for a moment letting it all sink in. You still couldn't understand what compelled him to join the group though. "I don't doubt that their, er, nice people but are you fine with the bad reputation?"_

_He gave his signature smile, "I don't mind, as long as the important people in my life are happy then that's all that matters... (Name), I think you'd like Mikotosan and Izumosan. Why don't you join us for lunch some time?"_

That one invitation sealed your fate. If it wasn't for Totsuka's constant pestering you would have never taken him up on lunch.

"Is that (Name)?" The familiar yet distant voice snatches you out of your daydreams and back to reality. You open your eyes to see Izumo and the rest of the HOMRA gang standing on the opposite side of the street. You cocked your head to the side but made no motion of saying hello to them. Like you expected they headed in your direction.

You sighed and stood up grabbing your grocery didn't move from your spot, you merely let them surround you. Totsuka was the first to great you, "Hello (Name)- san! How are you today?"

"I'm fine," you said softly while drinking in the new faces. HOMRA had expanded adding two or three newer faces. You already knew Yata Misaki, Rikio, Chitose, Masomi Dewa, and Kosuke.

"I see HOMRA has grown since my birthday," you said coking your head to the side. You're eye twitched a bit in annoyance remembering how Chitose pretty much drank all the liquor and tried sleeping with one of your friends.

Izumo grunted and took out his cigarette, "Right... The guy with the hat is Shohei Akagi," the young kid that looked about in his twenties bowed, "And the blonde is Eric Sutr." Eirc just gave you a glare which you ignored. You noticed that Izumo didn't introduce one of the members that you didn't know.

"Who's that?" you pointed to the guy who wore multiple layers of clothes and sunglasess.

The stranger gasped in surprised, "Y-you don't remeber me?!" he shrieked.

You shook your head no, "Sorry, I don't remember you.."

"I was at your birthday party! Remeber, I was the guy who got cake thrown on him!" he said pounding his hand to his chest.

You pursed your lips in thought. You couldn't remeber a cake fight, then again you couldn't remember much about that night other than a few drinks and conversations. You shook your head again, "Sorry.. I don't remember any cake being thrown."

The guy smacked his lips in frustration, "Whatever... I'm Saburota Bando."

"I'm (Name) (Last Name), nice to meet you." You didn't smile or anything, you just shook his hand and picked up your grocery's once more. "It was nice meeting everyone, but I need to drop these off at work."

You peeked over your shoulder to see Mikoto standing in the distance not paying attention. A cigarette hung from his lips and his amber eyes were looking down at the ground. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Izumo giving you a sympathetic smile.

"How about we help you take these bags to your work, then you can come down to the bar.

"I don't know..." Your voice trailed off. You looked around at the group, everyone had a sad pouting look. You glanced over at Mikoto who was string at you, waiting for your reply.

You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat, "I guess that's fine," the gang cheered and gave each other highfives. You blew out some pent up air, "?But in return I'm making dinner."

**A/N: Im sorry if the end sucks T-T Theres been a lot for family drama and I've been procrastinating. Thank you for the lovely reviews! They really help me with writing the chapters. I especially love it when you add your thoughts and ideas into the comments! **

**Dont be afraid to PM some ideas or just comment your thoughts in the story. (I.e. fav part fav character what you'd like to see more/less of) **

**_REVIEW PLEASE _****:)**


End file.
